Pokemon guardians of the world in legend
by pokemon phoenix king
Summary: On hold for a huge rewrite chapters 1 and 2 are redone and up. Slightly Au Ash has decided to stay in altomare and end his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. but what was so powerful that it would cause Ash to run from his dream. Rated M for strong Lemons HumanXpokemon and pokemonXpokemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon guardians of the world in legend**_

_Chapter 1_

'Hi'= normal speech

_**("Hi")= psychic speech**_

_**{"Hi"}= Aura speech**_

_"Hi"= Latias human speech and The Crimson Knight of the Dragons and center texted to show my pov_

**_Author notes_**

**_Phoenix king: To get a wider range of readers for one and everything else is top-secret, but I can tell you this, don't judge a book by its cover._**

**_Phoenix king: read and find out and speaking of reading Latias can you read the disclaimer._**

**_Latias: Okay ... Pokémon phoenix king does not own Pokémon or any of the characters._**

Ash and his friends Misty and Brock arrive in the water city of Altomare, and as always ash wanted to battle, Brock was trying to go out with all the girls in the city, and Misty was interested in the Beauty of the city itself. Then Ash walks by a news stand and a flyer caught his eye, and as he finished reading the flyer Misty and Brock walk up behind him.

'What are you reading Ash?' asked Misty

Handing the flyer to her 'Just a flyer for a race in Altomare.' said Ash

While Misty was preoccupied with reading the flyer Brock looks at Ash saying 'Ash you do know that if this race involves water Pokémon than Misty will win.'

At that Misty looked up at Ash and said 'I will beat you so bad that even if you become the Pokémon master you will still be haunted by the thought of losing to me.'

Ash stared at Misty for two seconds and burst out laughing.

'What is so funny Ash Ketchum!' Misty Yelled

'Ha Ha ha, Misty Waterflower do you honestly think that you can beat me in this race! Ash said amused

'Yes I know that I will.' Misty retorted

'Your joke was funny the first time but not the second time, you can not beat me in that race.' Ash said flatly

'What makes you so shure that I will lose to you?' Misty asked

'Well for starters I was born here in Altomare and Pallet Town was my vacation home, I have also raced in all the Tour de Altomare races since I was 8 years old.' Ash stated 'The water Pokémon that raced with me was a Vaporeon and together we have been the champs of Altomare for six years.'

'Well if your that shure about yourself then I challenge you to a full Pokémon battle the winner will enter this years Tour de Altomare!' Misty declared

'Well I can never say no to a battle and to make things entertaining I will only use one Pokémon to battle you.' Ash declared

'I will be the ref.' Brock said 'Let the battle begin!'

'I chose you Gyarados!' Misty said throwing the pokeball in the air releasing a huge water dragon

'Go!' Ash said throwing a pokeball in the air releasing what looked like a blue bipedal hound with steel spikes in the back of its paws and the front of its chest.

'What is that Pokémon?' Misty asked pulling out her pokedex

'Unknown Pokémon'

'Hey Misty would you like me to tell you what my Pokémon is?' Ash asked

'Tell me now!' Misty demanded

'My Pokémon is Lucario the Aura Pokémon." Ash stated

'Okay let the battle between Misty's Gyarados and Ash's Lucario begin.' Brock yelled

'Gyarados use Hydro Cannon on Lucario!' Misty commanded

_**{"Lucario use Extreme speed to dodge and get in close then use Aura Thunder spear."}** Ash said using his aura_

**_{"Ten Four."} She said dodging the Hydro Cannon and rushing in with a fully charged Aura Spear infused with Thunder and slammed the Spear into Misty's Gyarados fainting it instantly and Misty's next four Pokémon followed suite._**

But that changed when Misty brought out her sixth Pokémon Lunatone.

It took some time but Ash's Lucario brought down Misty's Lunatone with one last metal claw to the face. But during that battle, something strange happened, when Lucario had launched one of her more powerful attacks the Elemental aura spears made of 17 aura spears each one of a different type and she fired aura spear types 3, 4, 7, 9, 12, 16, and 17* at Lunatone and seeing it rebound off of Lunatone sending the spears into the sky and exploding to reveal a portal in the time space continuum.

Now Ash, the human form Latias, and Pikachu come out of a side street on to one of the main waterways of Altomare and Ash already knowing that they were being followed just kept on walking like he didn't notice.

"She's taken on the form a girl so that must be Latias." Oakley _Said_(La Slut #1)

"Is she kidding with that hair style, amazing she really is a Pokémon." Annie _Said_(La Slut #2)

"Damn, she's not alone she has a Pokémon trainer with her and he has six Pokémon with him." Oakley _Said. __Annie just shrugged_

"So, we are going to capture the Latias anyway, so we will have to take all his Pokémon and kill him, or take him as a prisoner to persuade the Latias to cooperate with us." Annie _Said_

"Fine by me but let's go with taking him prisoner, that way we can hide the body whenever we want." Oakley _Said_

Now Annie and Oakley pull up along side Ash and Latias.

Excuse me; I love that shirt, where did you get it, Latias? Annie _Asked_(As she and Oakley pulled six pokeballs each)

_**("How the hell do these too people know who I am!") Latias Asked (Hiding behind Ash and looking between him and the two women)**_

"Wait up. You're telling me that this girl is Latias, one of the legendary guardians of Altomare. Ash _Said_

"Yes we are." Annie and Oakley _Said_

"If you wish to find out more all you have to do is beat both of us at the same time or hand over the Latias." Oakley_Said_

" I think I'll just fight you for the information." Ash _Said_(As he said his Pikachu ran out in front of his best friend and started releasing large sparks from his cheeks)

"Fine you brat, you asked for it!" Oakley _Said_(As Annie and Oakley released six Ariados and six Espeon) Ash's left eye twitched in annoyance at being called a brat.

"Ok, Pikachu lets end this fast, use rapid fire thunderbolt." Ash _Said_

_**{"Oh hell yea, no one insults my best friends and gets away with it."} Pikachu Said (As he said this Ash and Latias sweatdroped)**_

Now Pikachu uses iron tail to launch himself into the air, next he spins himself sideways in midair like a sideways top and starts gathering electricity, then Pikachu fires off 12 rapid fire thunderbolts like a machine gun.

All of the thunderbolts hit their targets and when the smoke cleared six fainted Ariados and six fainted Espeon were revealed.

"Well done, little brat. Your Pokémon must be very strong to defeat 12 Pokémon at the same time." Annie _Said__. Both she and Oakley smirked_

"But you won't find your next opponent so easy to defeat, we call upon The Supreme Ruler of Universes the Crimson Knight of the Dragons!" Annie and Oakley _Said_

Ash and Latias stared slack-jawed at a portal that just started to appear.

My pov

"One minute I am minding my business and the next thing I know I am standing in the city of Altomare, and I realize that I am standing in front of Annie and Oakley, and that I am being forced to battle Ash, Latias, and Pikachu."

Now back to Ash and Latias.

"Oh Holy Shit, I think I just Craped myself." Said Ash

{"No Ash you're not the one who shit yourself, I am."} Pikachu _**Said**_

Latias took one look at me and started crying.

_**("NO IT CAN'T BE, WHY WOULD HE HELP THE EVIL PEOPLE THAT ARE TRYING TO CATCH ME!") Screamed Latias as she fell to her knees**_

"What do you mean Latias, you know who this guy is?" Ash asked

_("Well I do know one of the city legends has a lot to do with this person but it was forbidden to hear, speak, write, or even read his name.) Latias stated_

"Why?" Ash asked

_("Because both humans and Pokémon feared that by calling his name, he would come back and cause everyone to die.") Latias said_

"What did he do to be exiled from his home here in this city?" Ash asked

_("Well, the person in the legend lived here, but as for what he did, he fell in love with a Pokémon and not just any Pokémon, he fell in love with a Pokémon that was of legends.") Latias said_

"Did the legend say the name of the Pokémon he loved or describe what the Pokémon looked like?" Ash asked

_("No it did not, but it did say that one of the Pokémon types for the Pokémon was dragon.") Latias said_

_**"Latias, dear sweet Latias, I am not battling of my own free will." A mystery person Said**_

_**"Who the hell are you?" Asked Latias**_

_**"I can't talk much longer please Latias help me." The mystery person Said**_

_**"You expect me to help a complete stranger for no reason?" Latias Asked**_

_**"If I may interject, I have read both of your auras, and while this person looks like he is going to attack you, he really does not mean you any harm." Ash Said**_

_**"If you say so." Latias Said**__**"Ok, what do I have to do to help you?" **_

_**"All you have to do Latias is kill me." The mystery person Said**_

_**"What, you want us to kill you!" Ash and Latias Said**_

_**"No Ash, only Latias can kill me." The mystery person Said**_

"You don't honestly believe that Latias by herself could kill you?" Ash Asked

_**"Yes I do." The mystery person Said**_

_**"You expect me to kill a person that I just met?" Latias Asked**_

_**"Latias, if it will make you feel better about this problem, after I am free of this contract and after you bring me back to life, I will tell you my name and I will tell you anything you want to know about me." The mystery person Said**_

_**"I am going to hold you to that, but I agree with Ash on one thing." Latias Said**_

_**"What might that be?" The mystery person Asked**_

_**"Even though I want to help you, I do not have the strength to kill you." Latias Said**_

_**"Ah, well to put your mind at ease Latias during this entire conversation I gave you several things. I gave you the move Thunderbolt, the knowledge on how to use that move, the ability to control the movement of the move without using psychic, and just enough power to use Thunderbolt two times, and I gave you the ability to speak human." The mystery person Said**_

_**"Ok, I will kill you." Latias Said, a bit hesitant**_

Now Latias jumps into the sky and starts to gather all the electricity that she could and then fire a Thunderbolt ten times as powerful as Pikachu's rapid fire Thunderbolt attack at me.

_**"Thank you Latias now I will finally be free of this contract!" The mystery person Said (As the extra strength Thunderbolt hit him in the heart.)**_

Now the mystery person falls to the ground dead!

"What the hell just happened?" Oakley Asked

"Damn it!" Annie_Said_

_**"Oh, you two don't know the half of it." Latias Said (firing another supercharged Thunderbolt at the mystery person's heart causing his chest armor to explode to show a 16-year-old boy with a mark on his back.)**_

Now as the boy got up off the ground he turned to face Annie and Oakley who were cowering in fear.

_**"Well it looks like your plan backfired Annie and Oakley spies for Team Rocket." The boy Said as the mark on his back started to glow.**_

_**"Wait I have seen that mark before on the statue of this person." Lady Latias said "It is said that death follows the bearer of this mark."**_

_**"First off my name is Titan and if what you said is true then how can you still be in the land of the living?" Titan said**_

_**"Wait your Titan the one who ..." Latias started to say before she was interrupted**_

_**"The one who was banished because I fell in love with a Pokémon." Titan said**_

"What are we going to do now Oakley?" Annie Asked

"I do not know Annie." Sighed Oakley "We can not go back to Team Rocket HQ, they will kill us for failing this time, and if we stay here Titan will kill us."

_**"You got that right." Titan said rasing his sword**_

"We do not want to die?" Begged Annie and Oakley

_**"I will let you live if you sware that you will never return to Team Rocket, and if you help me kill them." Titan Said**_

"We sware on our lives." said Annie and Oakley

Now Titan transports Latias, Ash, Pikachu, Annie, and Oakley to right in front of the Altomare square museum.

_**"Why did you transport us all here?" Latias Asked**_

_**"To show all of you something." Titan Said**_

Now Titan raised his arm and pointed towards the open sea outside of Altomare. At that precise moment a giant city would rise up from the sea, the sight of it shocking Latias, Ash, Pikachu, the nine dragons, Annie, Oakley, and everyone in Altomare who were now standing in the city square.

"I do believe that I have left your brother out of this marvels sight."Titan Said

Now snapping his fingers Titan would transport Latios from The Garden of the Lati to the museum.

_**("What the fuck is going on!") A very enraged Latios Said**_

_**"Latias is that really your brother?" Titan Asked**_

_**"Yes, unfortunately that is my brother." Latias Said**_

_**("AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, ARE YOU TRYING TO KIDNAP MY SISTER?") Latios Asked**_

_**"My name is Titan, and how dare you accuse me of trying to kidnap Latias?" Titan Said**_

_**"What your Titan as in..." Lord Latios asked**_

_**"As in the one who was banished for falling in love with a Pokémon**__**." Titan said**_

Now the sky would start to turn black.

_**"Shit, they followed me all the way here!" Titan Said**_

_**"Who followed you here?" Latias Asked**_

_**("Wait a damn minute! Latias where the hell did you learn to speak like a human?!") Latios Asked Outraged**_

_**"I will tell you later brother." Latias said irritably and returning her focus to what Titan was saying**_

_**"It's not who followed me, it's more like what followed me." Titan Said**_

_**"Okay then what followed you here?" Asked Latias**_

_**"The Earthbound Immortals." Said Titan**_

_**"Wait aren't The Earthbound Immortals dual monsters cards?" Latias asked**_

_**"Yea, but the monsters that the cards reppresent are 100% real." Titan Said**_

_**"Is there anything we can do to save ourselves?" Latias Asked**_

_**"Ok, Latias and Latios I need you to stay here and protect the city and I need you to contact the counsel. As for Ash, Pikachu, and their friends Misty and Brock I need the three of you and all your Pokémon to stay here and guard Annie and Oakley, I am going to find out who the hell these things are and defeat them." Titan Said (Snapping his fingers making Misty and Brock suddenly appear next to Ash)**_

_**"When we contact the counsel what do we tell them?" Latias and Latios Asked**_

_**"Just tell them that there is a problem in Altomare that requires all of them be here." Titan Said**_

_**("Ok we will contact the counsel.") Latias and Latios Said**_

_**("Lady Arceus, can you hear us?") Latias and Latios Asked**_

_**"Yes, what is it Lady Latias and Lord Latios?" Lady Arceus Asked**_

_**"We ask that an emergency council meeting be held in Altomare now; please hurry the world is in peril!" Lady Latias and Lord Latios Said**_

_**"Don't worry we are already on the way there, I read your mind and I would like to talk to this person named Titan about this." **__**Lady Arceus Said**_

Now Titan notices 47 portals appear in the sky above him. Now 49 Pokémon are hovering in the sky around him. The order of the Pokémon is as follows Arceus,Palkia, Dialga, Giratina,Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rotom, Heatran, Regigigas, Cresselia, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zorua, Zoroark, Larvesta, Volcarona, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, and Victini, but when they got to Altomare they were immediately scared shitless at the sight of the evil that was known as Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, and Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca.

_**"We ask to fight with the strongest Warrior in this world and the Warrior must fight all seven of us at the same time and fight in their true form, If the Warrior wins the seven of us will leave and never return, however if the seven of us defeat your Warrior then we will destroy this world." Rasca Said**_

_**"I accept your challenge." Titan Said**_

_**"You honestly believe that you can defeat all seven of us?" Rasca Asked (Laughing very hard at this)**_

_**"Yes actually I know I can defeat you all. But before I can fight you I must show my true form." Titan Said**_

_**"Yes you must." Rasca Said**_

_**"I am all ready in my true form a normal boy with the power of the gods." Titan said Pulling out a sword that radiated an Aura that was so pure that the whole world started to shake. "You threaten my home, my friends, my family and you will DIE."**_

**_HA CLIFFHANGER Want to know what happens wait till the next chapter and I must thank my co-auther ShadowDragon654 and my adviser Blade OfThePoet for their advice and ideas. UNTILL THERE ARE MORE reviews I WILL NOT PUT IN A NEW CHAPTER, AND IF THERE ARE I MIGHT REWARD ALL OF YOU WITH A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT UPDATE FLAME OR NOT I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY._**

**_* =all of the Pokémon types that are super effective agenst Lunatone_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon guardians of the world in legend**_

**_Chapter 2_**

Hi= normal speech

_**("Hi")= psychic speech**_

_**{"Hi"}= Aura speech**_

_"Hi"= Latias human speech and The Crimson Knight of the Dragons and center texted to show my pov_

**_Author notes_**

**_Phoenix king: To get a wider range of readers for one and everything else is top-secret, but I can tell you this, don't judge a book by its cover._**

**_Phoenix king: read and find out and speaking of reading Latias can you read the disclaimer._**

**_Latias: Okay ... Pokémon phoenix king does not own Pokémon or any of the characters._**

_****________**"I am all ready in my true form a normal boy with the power of the gods." Titan said Pulling out a sword that radiated an Aura that was so pure that the whole world started to shake. "You threaten my home, my friends, my family and you will DIE." and after saying something inaudible he throws the sword in to the air and right as the sword reached the peak of its flight a **_**powerful blinding light appeared in the sky where the sword was and out of the blinding light came a dragon made completely of Crimson Aura.**

_**"The Bringer of Life The Crimson Dragon" Titan said**_

_****____"Well, what do we have here has it been 4 years since I defeated all of you the last time?" The Crimson Dragon Asked_

_****______"Yes it has but we are not going to lose this time!" Rasca Said_

_****________"Oh, and just what makes you think that you will win this time?" The Crimson Dragon Asked_

_****__________"Try to remember when your master lost that little Red and White dragoness of his 5 years ago." Rasca Said_

_****____________"So, you're telling me that you were the ones responsible for the disappearance of Lady Latias a year before I was banished!" Titan Roared (his Aura starting to glow black)_

**___"So how does it feel to know that The Earthbound Immortals have finally unnerved the Crimson Dragon?" Rasca Asked_**

**_____"I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU ALL! " Titan Roared Drawing a second sword with a black and red blade and slicing the air in front of him revealing a Crimson Snake Demon_**

**_______"Now rise Queen of the Earthbound Immortals, Red Nova." Titan Roared_**

**_________"Shit, how the hell did he get that one to help him?" Rasca asked_**

**___________"Simple really" Titan said "She wanted to beat the crap out of you for not respecting her and she asked if she could join my side and to that I said yes" _**

**_____________"Now Earthbound Immortal Red Nova and Crimson Dragon join together to become one!" Titan Roared merging the two swords into one sword with a Crimson blade_**

Now another blinding light appears in the sky and out of the light comes **_Earthbound Immortal_ Crimson Nova Dragon**!

**_________________"Oh, shit!" Rasca said_**

**___________________"Yes, and with the power of the very Earthbound Immortal you cast aside helping me to defeat those who treated her like a piece of trash, you will never place one finger on the city of Altomare as long as I live, this I swear!" Titan Roared At Rasca then he turned to Latias and walked over to her_**

**___________________"Latias do you remember when I told you that I fell in love with a Pokémon and you asked me who was the Pokémon I fell for?" Titan said_**

**___________________"Yes." Latias answered_**

**___________________"Well Latias the Pokémon I fell in love with is you." Titan said_**

**___________________"W W Why are you saying that?" Latias asked shocked_**

**___________________"Latias you are the jewel of my life, you are the reason the reason I fight so hard to protect everyone in this world, Latias to me you are my entire world and absolutely no one can replace you for who you are." Titan said_**

**___________________"Well that is sweet but why are you telling me this?" Latias asked_**

**___________________"Latias I give you my heart and soul and in return all I ask is for your answer to this question." Titan said pulling out a box and getting down on one knee "Latias will you marry me?_**

**_HA CLIFFHANGER Want to know what happens wait till the next chapter and I must thank my co-auther ShadowDragon654 and my adviser Blade OfThePoet for their advice and ideas. UNTILL THERE ARE MORE reviews I WILL NOT PUT IN A NEW CHAPTER, AND IF THERE ARE I MIGHT REWARD ALL OF YOU WITH A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT UPDATE FLAME OR NOT I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY._**


End file.
